


Megaidiot

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, MTMTE #28, Male Slash, Other, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), The dialogue may change because the attitude of Optimus is different, Tsunderes, forgive my english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Optimus Prime is a femme minibot tsundereMegatron is ... well, Megatron





	Megaidiot

"Megatron"

 

"Optimus"

 

The silver mech did not bother to look at the small, slender figure standing on the doors of his cell. I knew Optimus very well to imagine what was happening because of his brilliant processor ... and impulsive.

 

"Why are you ignoring me again ?!" A feminine growl was heard and Optimus only squeezed his teeth in rage at not receiving the desired attention.

Chromedome only decided to react when they named him. He was very busy thinking about the insignificant reasons to stay alive. Hummm, it's a good climate, it's a good day to be alive. ..for now.

"Hump, it does not matter" said the minibot trying to appear that Megatron's behavior did not affect her "This is Chromedome, a neurosurgeon ---

Megatron at that moment rose up suddenly

"Do not!"

"Megatr ---

"Get it out of here!" He shouted "GET OUT HERE!"

Optimus stumbled from his place. If only these bars did not separate them, Optimus could reach Megatron and ... Give him a big blow to the head!

"Guards, GUARDS!"

"YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A SPARKLING, MEGAIDIOT!" The scream of the Autobot leader sounded all over the place. Chromedome opened up in exaltation, if he were not so distracted thinking about someone. "Chromedome, you can go!" The minibot screamed.

The orange mech simply turned and started to move away. "Megatron" Optimus started, trying to be tough. "If you do not cooperate, your trial could take thousands of vorn" He sighed "And we do this for your own good You are classified as a prisoner of war, nobody will believe your statement, but if Chromedome injects you, he will collaborate with your statement and this trial it will end in a few cycles, "he said, suppressing a hopeful tone.

Megatron just growled and looked at her with annoyed eyes "You know me, Prime, you know I'll never let you get inside my head, it's the only thing I can save from myself, no matter what you do, if you want to enter, I'll fight against you and not you will have more choice than to kill me in my own cell "

Optimus bit his lip and hit the wall beside him, blowing everything apart and leaving a large crater.

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU AN IDIOT !?" She cried out in rage at this great mech that would destroy her few hopes of living another cycle. "WE WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THAT! I WILL NOT KILL YOU!"

Megatron watched her analyze it. He always witnessed the femme's rage attacks in front of him. So breaking a couple of things around him when he could not get his hands on him, it was very normal for him.

"Optimus"

But still, now that I was here. It was better to clarify things

"What do you want Megaidiot !? I will not kill you, but if I break your head with a punch ---

"Since when did I start ... like?" He said as if he missed the last word.

Optimus stumbled upon his vocalizer. Not because of the question itself, Megatron was too intelligent not to notice, but it surprised her that right now he decided to bring up the subject. Optimus was not ready, never was and that made ---

"Since we met?"

"W-What !? I-I never-never! How do you come up with it?" Y-you and me !? " Optimus started to heat up and stumble over his words "DO NOT BE IDIOT!"

"Optimus, you never bothered to hide what you felt around me, I must say that disguising your attraction for me in the form of a child tantrum makes your intention very clear."

"I-it's not true, you're just a great child of a fault, I never, ever, ever feel attracted to you!" Shouted the minibot shaking his hands "Never, Megaidiot!" He picked up a piece of debris and threw it through the energy bars towards the prisoner.

Megatron simply caught him, and was surprised to find thousands more thrown at him at a speed that equaled that of Blurr. The Decepticon leader covered his face so that the debris would not reach him.

"Idiot idiot idiot idiot...!"

 

Rodimus was close by, watching as the Prime had her face completely flushed as she showed her tantrum in the direction of the Warlord. So he just snorted, and waited for it to end, almost always calming down after giving a good wound to the much bigger mech.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this while I was sleeping


End file.
